


Faraway tragedies

by Ostodvandi



Series: EphLyon week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Eirika is mented, FE3H au, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Spoilers, M/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: An evening of study in the monastery library leaves a bitter taste in Ephraim's mouth.





	Faraway tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fe3h gba Fire Emblem au circus of pain. Althought if you've read my elihec fic on the matter you already know about it.
> 
> Day 2 of ephlyon week, I chose Studying.

When Lyon closes the last book, it feels like he’s also releasing the shackles around Ephraim’s feet. Well, maybe that is too dramatic, studying session can be quite enjoyable when Lyon is the one giving the lecture, but he’d still much rather be somewhere else with him.

‘And that was all for today, I think,’ he says, organizing the books with extreme care on his bag. When he looks back at Ephraim, the look on his face makes Lyon smile with pity. ‘Your torture is over.’

‘It’s not torture, but… It’s hard to focus.’

It is hard to focus when he’s alone, and also when he’s with Lyon, but for different reasons. Ever since they met again in Garrech Mach, there’s been something different inside of Ephraim everytime he looks at Lyon.

The way he pushes his hair out of his face. How well the uniform of the monastery suits him. The way his lips would open partially when he’s really focused on a book...

He hadn’t noticed those things so very long ago, when he was still living in Faerghus.

‘I’m glad I could help.’

‘I shouldn’t keep robbing the library of it’s best asset, though,’ Ephraim murmurs, right before a yawn. When he looks at Lyon from the corner of the eye, he’s blushing a little.

‘I’d say that’s Thomas, not me…’

‘You’re young and probably smarter than me. Hell, you’re probably smarter than most people here.’

It is just a fact Ephraim knows to be true. He wouldn’t say anyone he has met here so far is dumb necessarily, but Lyon always tends to underestimate his own intelligence. Like right now.

‘I’m not…’ Lyon bites at his lower lip - another effective way of distracting Ephraim, he might add - and gets up from the table, making way too much noise for someone that is in a library. Some eyes are on him immediately, and Lyon seems to shrink.

‘...Sorry,’ Ephraim adds in a soft voice, even if he doesn’t fully understand Lyon’s self-loathing.

‘I’ll get back to work,’ is all Lyon says, before doing just that. 

Ephraim sighs, and while he could go to the training grounds - prince Dimitri would surely be there, and he’s the type of a strong opponent he’d gladly go against - he stays at the library. As Lyon picks up books people have left around the library, placing them where they belong, Ephraim looks through the mythology section of the library. Most of the books at his eye level are about the creation myth of Sothis that everyone should know by memory now, but far above from a shorter person’s reach there are other myths from supposed faraway lands.

One book with a royal purple spine catches his eye, if only because it reminds him of Lyon’s hair, and he reaches and retrieves it without much issue.

There’s a bookmark on towards the end of the book, oddly enough. Ephraim starts reading.

“And thus Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika advanced further into the Darkling Woods, battling their way into the Dark Temple.”

Ephraim’s eyebrow arches up. Did his father ever comment on basing their names on this legend? He hasn’t heard of it before. 

However, the next line sends a shiver down his spine.

“Inside, Lyon, the prince of Grado and a vessel of the utmost evil, stood against them and their army of justice and light.”

Ephraim almost drops the book, and his eyes look for Lyon. He’s on the second floor, placing yet another book in an empty spot. He seems focused, and there’s a satisfied smile on his face.

Even if he feels like he shouldn’t, Ephraim looks back at the book.

“The imperial prince was defeated, as the sacred relic Siegmund released his tortured soul, and the twins’ bitter tears fell on the temple’s ground.”

Ephraim closes the book, leaving it back in its place, feeling a cold sweat creep down his nape. When he turns back to search for Lyon, he’s walking towards him.

‘Are you alright?’ he asks, with that worried look on his face. ‘You look pale.’

‘I’m… fine,’ Ephraim lies. ‘I’m just tired, I guess. I’ll go back to my room, or… eat something.’

Lyon nods, but the slight frown on his face means he knows he’s hiding something. He doesn’t insist, though. ‘Yes, it’s better if you do that. I still have work left…’

‘Don’t overdo it, alright?’ Lyon sighs and nods again. ‘See you at dinner?’

‘Sure.’

As Ephraim walks away, Lyon looks at the book Ephraim had been holding, badly placed and sticking out visibly in the shelf. Ephraim’s hands had been shaking. What could there be in that book that has scared Ephraim of all people?

Lyon reaches for it, struggling on his tiptoes, but manages to get it down.

When he opens it by the bookmarked page, Lyon’s eyes meet a random line.

“For Prince Ephraim’s bottomless grief for Lyon was that of a lover’s.”


End file.
